


The New Guardian

by KitsuTer



Category: Danny Phantom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Animals, But he comes back, Danny died, Danny uses a scythe, Danny-centric, Gen, Guardian!Danny, No worries, Possessed Danny Fenton, little companions, only temporary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuTer/pseuds/KitsuTer
Summary: As the title says, I rewrote my original story 'The New Guardian'. I had watched the movie and decided to change the majority of the original idea but I hope you still like it so enjoy!Man in the moon has chosen a new guardian. But who......Just as a warning, someone does die as well as animals. This story can be found in Wattpad and Fanfiction.net. The original story is under The New Guardians over at those two websites with this version named 'The New Guardian: The Rewritten'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Danny Phantom or Rise of the Guardians.

# Chapter 1

I gasped as I grew aware of my cold body. What happened to me? Who am I? Where am I? I tried to open my eyes but soon realised that they were already wide open. But then, why is everything black? As questions reached through my head, I failed to notice a light shining down on me. I looked up. It was the moon. The round, white and glowing moon. 

'Dear child...' I gasped again while looking around frantically. Who said that? 'It is I, dear child. I am the Man in the Moon. You've been bestowed with a great honour, to be a spirit.' With that, the moon glowed brighter and a rush of memories flowed through me. Sam. Tucker. Mon. Dad. Jazz. I groaned at the overload but soon smiled. I am Danny Phantom and Fenton. Ghost hero and the new Spirit of Halloween. 

Danny woke up in the middle of a street. Flying up, he realised he was still in Amity Park. Gleeful, he flew to his house. He can't wait to see his family again! Landing in his room, he found it packed with boxes littering the place. Walking to Jazz's room, he found it empty of her belongings. All except one. A framed photo on her desk. Reaching over, he picked it up. It was of Jazz, Maddy and Jack at what seems to be her graduation. 

Confused, he removed the photograph and checked the date. It was taken three years ago. Slipping it back in, he went downstairs. Last he remembered, Jazz was in the last year of Highschool... So he time-travelled three years into the future? Reaching the floor, he made his way into the kitchen and smiled. Maddie Fenton sat at the kitchen table tinkering away at something. "Mom! Mom!" She didn't respond at all. 

"Hey, mom? Did you lose your hearing or something?" Moving forward to touch her shoulder, he didn't expect his hand to completely phase through her body. A cold feeling ran through his body, starting with his core and spreading out. Blinking, he pulled away and experimentally pressed down on the table. Nothing, his hand stayed on top of the table. Bringing it back to his mom, he tried patting Maddie's shoulder again. But it only phased through. 

"I've got to find Sam and Tuck!" Sanny exclaimed and flew off, phasing through the buildings and into the streets. Flying around,m he finally found them with another guy. "Sam! Tuck! Man am I glad to see you!" Danny said, landing in front of them. They didn't seem to notice him at all, continuing to walk towards and through him. He gasped and collapsed on the floor. Then he started to laugh. "Haha, very funny guys." Flying back to them, he stood in front of the defiantly and stared as they continued to walk, unaware of their best friend standing in front of them. They walked through him again. Turning back with eyes glistening and chest tightened, he was faced with a sight that broke his heart. There was Sam, kissing the stranger with Tucker making grossed faces next to the coup[le. Unable to stand the sight, Danny fled. 

Danny wasn't sure where he was going, but it was definitely far away from Amity Park. Finally, he decided to stop and landed in the middle of a forest clearing. He sat down and sighed, trying to sort through all the new information that he gained. 'So, I either died or time travelled. Became the spirit of Halloween and no one can see me. what am I suppose to do now?' He thought. While he was absentmindedly running his hand through the grass, it withered while frost formed on it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Danny Phantom or Rise of The Guardian.

# Chapter 2

Startled, he took his hand back and started bewildered at the place where his hand was. Experimentally, he placed his hand down again. He felt something flow through his hand and saw the grass slowly decay and frost. Focusing on his inner core, he pulled his ice powers in, stopping the frost. Looking at this, he was intrigued. Before he could continue, a bush rustling snapped his attention away. 

Looking closely, he waited for an ambush but soon relaxed when he saw what came out. A red fox limped out and sniffed the air, keeping its honey brown eyes trained on Danny himself, cautious about the being. Looking at it closely, he noticed that it had a wound in its leg and chest. "Aw, you poor thing," Danny cooed while walking towards the fox, allowing it to sniff his hand. After knowing it won't bite, Danny petted it softly, looking as it leaned into his touch. After a while, both were sitting on the floor. Slowly, the fox closed its eyes and stilled. Danny looked at it with pity before he felt something course through his body. 

He watched as his hand glowed and something seeped into the animal's wound. He watched as the body turned black and glittered like the night sky. It slowly twitched and got up, producing a whine while prodding at the ghost's hands. "How'd I do that... I'll figure it out later." He mused while patting the fox who climbed into his arms. "What should I name you? Terxcy?" The fox cooed and licked Danny's face. He laughed and petted it, looking off into the distance. Then, he saw something shining in the distance. Curious, he walked towards it while carrying Terxcy and pulled out a long staff. 

Swinging it, he was surprised when a blade came out with a bunch of black smoke that followed the weapon. "Cool~" He grinned, twirling it. "Let's have us an adventure eh, Terxcy." 

At the North Pole, the Guardians were gathered in the globe room. "Why'd you call us here! I was busy preparing!" Aster grumbled, foot stomping on the floor. Tooth chattered rapidly to the mini tooths apart from Baby who was with Jack. Said spirit was balancing on his stick while chatting with Baby. Sandy was just sitting on his cloud while North was staring at the globe. "Christmas is more important. Anyway, manny told me to call this meeting." Once that was said, the moon glowed and shined down on a platform, making a floor crystal glow and shapes to change. 

A figure was projected for all to see, a blue, slender figure looking blankly forward. "A new guardian has been selected? But why? Didn't we defeat Pitch?" Jack asked, hopping off his stick and looking at the figure. "I'm not sure but he's new. The Spirit of Halloween, Danny Phantom." North said. "Jack, go to Amity Park and bring him here." The Winter Spirit nodded and flew off with a globe. Unknown to the group, a pair of eery yellow eyes stared at them, glinting with joy. 

Back with Danny, he laughed as he flew, Terxcy next to him yipping happily. Landing on a lamp post, he looked down at the streets. There walking by himself was Dash Baxter, his old bully. Grinning evilly, he sent down Terxcy who glided past Dash's feet, causing the boy to shiver. Planting herself in front of the bully, she enlarged herself and growled. Screaming like a girl, Dah ran away with Terxcy chasing him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow readers! I'm Kitsu and thank you for reading. In case you guys are unsure, that stick is actually a scythe. Well, I don't have much that I'd like to say. So I'll just end it here. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading! If you liked it, kudos please as well as subscribe for more updates! I will talk to you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> KitsuTer Out!
> 
> 30.1.2019


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Danny Phantom or Rise of the Guardians.

# Chapter 3 

Danny laughed gleefully. "Wow, isn't that kinda mean?" Whipping his head around, his eyes landed on a blue hooded boy who leaned against a wooden staff. "I'm Jack. Jack Frost. Winter Spirit and Guardian of fun. You?" Pointing his scythe at the stranger, Jack, he observed him. Deeming him harmless, planted the butt of the weapon on the ground and sheathed the blade. "Danny Phantom, Spirit of Halloween." Smiling, Jack looped an arm around Danny's shoulder. "Now that we're acquainted, I need you to come with me." Before the ghost could say anything, he was pushed into a portal. 

Groaning, Danny opened his eyes. The hell was that? I think I'm gonna hurl. "Jack!" A voice admonished. A girl? Craning his head, radioactive green met ice blue. "Sleeping beauty's awake," another called in an Australian accent. He tried to push himself up and was assisted by someone pushing his back. Danny turned to thank the person but stopped once he realised that the 'person' was instead a golden man. Alarmed, Danny brought his hands in front of him and summoned his ghost powers, ecto-ball glowing in his hand and ready to fire. 

"Who are you guys and why'd you kidnap me?!" He growled. Looking around, he also realised that Tercxy was not with him. Internally, he was grateful because she was out of harm's way but was also worried about the fox being alone. Shaking his head, he focused on the current threat. "Slow down there Phantom. We are the Guardians and we aren't here to harm ya, ya gumbo." A giant kangeroo-rabbit thing said in an attempt to calm the boy down. 

"Bunny's right. We are the Guardians of childhood and you were chosen to join us by the Man in the Moon." A bulky man boomed. 

"I am North, Guardian of Wonder. Little gold man,s Sandy, the Guardian of Dreams. Flying lady's Tooth, Guardian of Memories. Giant rabbit's Bunny, Guardian of Hope. I'm sure Jack has introduced himself. So, do you accept?" Danny looked at the group, checking for any lies. Once he was satisfied, he loosened himself and brought his hands down. "Erm... sure. I'm Danny Phantom by the way, but it seems like you know already." North smiled and clapped. 

With that signal, elves and yetis sprang out playing musical instruments. Once it was over, North heaved a thick antic book away from a yeti ("Phill," Jack whispered) and flipped it open. "Now for the Oath. Will you, Danny, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams. For they are that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be." North recited while looking up at the intended person. "I do." 

With that, the room erupted into a cheer. After a while, they calmed down and looked towards Danny. "Dear, being a Guardian is no easy task. The last time M.I.M made a new Guardian, Pitch Black the Boogeyman came back. We need to be vigilant." Tooth explained. "Got it. But...What Guardian am I? I mean you guys all are something." Danny asked. The other Guardian grinned. 

Flying towards Burgess, Jack grinned at Danny who was deep in thought with Tercxy on his head. Landing down at Jack's lake, the duo walked into town. The newly dubbed Guardian mumbled to himself, one hand grabbing onto Jack's sleeves so that he won't hit anything. "Come on, stop thinking and let's have fun. You're going to meet my believers!" With that, the teen grabbed onto to Danny, hauled him over his shoulder and sped off. This startled the boy out of his thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. The only reason I decided to publish a chapter because I'm on my September Holidays now and I have some time before I'm tossed back into prelims again. I hope you've noticed that I'm trying to make it slightly gayer as on paper I couldn't do as I wrote it in school. People don't usually take homosexuality very well. Anyway, thank you for reading and hope you've enjoyed it! If you liked it, kudos and subscribe to receive future updates. I will talk to you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> KitsuTer Out!
> 
> 30.1.2019


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Danny Phantom or Rise of the Guardians.

# Chapter 4

Flying to a house, they flew through an open window and landed in the middle of the room. On the bed was a young brunette who was clearly wide awake, looking at Jack with joy. "Jack, you're here!" He bounded off the bed and towards the duo, hugging the older. Once they broke apart, the child turned towards Danny and gasped. 

"Are you Danny Phantom?! THE ghost boy, Danny Phantom?!" Looking a bit surprised, he nodded. "Oh my god! Danny Phantom! I'm meeting Danny Phantom!" The kid screamed and practically glomped, Jack looked at Danny with a raised eyebrow and said person blushed. 

"Erm... I was a superhero in my hometown and stopped an asteroid from hitting the Earth with the help of the ghost." He said sheepishly. "I'm Jamie, nice to meet you Danny. Come on! I'll show you the others. They'll be so happy to see you!" The kid, Jamie said and pulled him away, picking up Terxcy while walking out. Soon, the children gathered and fanboyed/girled over Danny before playing in the park. That day was the most fun that Danny had, he even sent Terxcy out and had the kids find her. At that point, something hit Danny. He knew what his centre was. Adventure. 

He was the Guardian of Adventure. 

A few months later, Halloween came. Danny floated down to the ground, scythe in hand. He had changed his clothes. Instead of the spandex suit, he was known for, he now wore black cargo pants and a silver shirt. Over them, he wore a black and white coat. He whistled and stomped his white combat boots a few times and waited. Black streaks shot towards Danny and landed. There was Terxcy, a snake and bat. The snake twisted around Danny and rested its head on his shoulders, tongue flicking out in greeting. 

"Alright, everyone! First Halloween, let's make it a great one! We've discussed this before, so scatter!" With that order, all pranced away and went its own direction. He placed his hands together and made tiny balls of ice. Leaving them on the floor, they developed legs and crawled away, spreading its webs in high reaches. Flying back up, he looked around. Some children giggled while wearing their costumes, comparing the amount of candy they've got. 

"Looks like your debut went well," Jack said, flying next to him. Danny nodded and both snickered when Danny's fox frightened a random citizen before fading away. "Come on. North called and I'm here to bring you there." Tossing a globe, a portal opened and the duo went in, leaving Halloween to Danny's companions. 

At the North Pole, a portal opened and out flew two spirits, speeding towards the workshop. Landing on the table of the globe room, the two giggled and slid off. The other Guardians were already in the room and watched the two settle down. "Alright! This is the started of the monthly Guardian meeting. Since this is Danny's first time, let us explain." North boomed. Tooth took over, standing and fluttering around the room. 

"We started this monthly meeting as a way to inform the others on the current status of the children. Ever since the attack by Pitch, we stepped up on security." "This is not only to update us but to spend some time together. Previously, we met for every century, but look what happened. Pitch came." Bunny said, polishing his boomerangs. Danny nodded and looked around, taking in the Guardians as they discussed business while bickering with each other. 'I think I found my new family. Thank you.' He thought, smiling fondly at the group. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow readers! I'm back with another chapter of 'The New Guardian: The Rewritten' and freight not as even though it may seem like the end. It ain't. So I have brought this chapter to you during my week break before my last two exams before I'm free. So I hope you've enjoyed it and thank you for reading! If you liked it, kudos and subscribe for future updates! I will talk to you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> KitsuTer Out!
> 
> 30.1.2019


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Danny Phantom or Rise of the Guardians.

# Chapter 5

Suddenly, the room darkened. Alarmed, the Guardians stopped and pulled out their weapons. Before their very eyes, Nightmares danced around them, yellow eyes gleaming menacingly in the dark. Out the shadows, a tall figure slid out from the darkness. "Pitch, what are you doing here?" Bunny growled, his body tensed and ready to pounce. 

Pitch chuckled and a smirk pulled on his face. "I'm just here to talk. After all, there's this new... gossip about a new Guardian? I just had to 'check it out'." The older spirits visibly tensed and gathered around Danny, blocking him from sight. "I heard, that he was a tragic hero. Dying doing what you ever disgustingly heroic people do. Do you suppose that's true?" The sinister man asked. "None of ya business!" With that, Bunny threw his weapon at him, who dissipated into thin air. "Now, now. You don't need to be violent." They turned their heads towards the source and saw Pitch behind Danny, hand slung around his shoulder and hand at his throat. "You let him go!" Jack yelled angrily, staff pointed at the enemy. 

"Careful, you don't want to hurt him do you?" Pitch's hand flowed with Nightmare Sand, wafting around Danny's head. The hostage panicked a bit and brought his hand up to the hand wrapped around his neck and froze it. Yelping in shock, Pitch let go of him and he stumbled back towards the Guardians, whipping out his scythe in the process. "What are you here for?!" Tooth questioned. He chuckled and glided around the six. "I've told you before didn't? Just here to check the rumours." With a wave, Pitch vanished and light returned to the workshop. The Guardians all sighed and replaced their weapons. Danny threw himself into a chair and stole a cookie off the plate of scurrying elves. 

"Geez, he's as creepy as the fruitloop." The Guardians looked at Danny oddly. Noticing the odd looks that were thrown his way, Danny nonchalantly replied, "Fruitloop, my arch enemy, Vlad Masters or Plasmias." North looked at Danny with surprise, "Vlad Masters, the Billionaire?" The ghost nodded. He then stood up and flew towards the window. "Well, I gotta go. Halloween doesn't celebrate itself!" 

Flying was always a relaxing thing for Danny, even before he died fully. The feeling of the wind blowing through his hair. The feeling of literally bein free to do whatever you wanted. He loved it. Sure the portal was cool and all, but it was also very nauseating. Soon, Danny reached Amity Park and landed on the streets. It was empty by now because it was about eleven at night when most children are asleep. His helpers came flying back, nudging him and begging for his attention. He laughed and patted each head, thanking them for holding up the fort while he was gone. "Well, I guess your first Halloween was a success hmm?" 

Jumping at the additional voice, he whirled around with his helpers and came face to face with Pitch Black. "What are you doing here? Exactly." Danny asked, weapon out once again with the other hand glowing green. "To talk." With that, he disappeared into the darkness. "You and I are very alike. The world has forgotten about us. We scare the children." Pitch appeared behind Danny, draping himself over the boy. "We are different. They fear us because they don't understand what we are, right halfa?" Said person flinched a bit before he snorted at the Boogeyman. "Who says I'm forgotten. Not to brag but I have statues built of me around the world. It is a miracle that Jack knew well... jack about me." Pitch smiled. "What about your supposed 'best friends'? They seem to have forgotten you quite fast. It's like you've never existed." 

Danny froze. He was right. Sam and Tucker moved on, couldn't see him and replaced him. While stuck in his dilemma, his helpers tried to fight off Pitch who had made a move against Danny, his black sand swirling around and flicking away his attackers. In the end, Danny's companions ended up injured and were rendered harmless. Slowly while he was stuck in his head, Pitch let loose a cloud of Nightmare sand, encasing our poor hero inside. Next thing Danny knew, he lost consciousness. 

_'Help me...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow readers! I am back with another chapter and I have finished my exam! Yay! So I have more free time! So yeah. I don't have much to say so thank you so much for reading and hope you've enjoyed this! If you liked this, kudos and subscribe to get future updates. I will talk to you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> KitsuTer Out!
> 
> 30.1.2019


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Danny Phantom or Rise of the Guardian.

# Chpater 6

Back with Jack, he was hanging out with Jamie again, watching fondly as the kid talked to him. "Hey, Jamie? How'd Danny save the planet from the disasteroid?" Jack asked, curious about his new friend. He hasn't known him for long and in the time spent between them, Danny did not talk about his background much. With sparkling eyes, Jamie told Jack everything. The ghost teaming up. The secret identity revelation. The intangible planet. How his best friends had helped and become heroes. 

Jack took in everything, his respect to Danny grew and admiration grew. "That is so cool!" He paused before pouting. "why'd didn't he tell me?" Jamie laughed at his childishness and suggested, "Maybe he didn't find it important?" The Winter spirit nodded, said his goodbyes and left to find Danny. 

Landing in Amity Park was odd because Danny was not found anywhere. There weren't even any signs of his cute little helpers that usually prance around the place. "Danny? Danny, where are you?" He yelled, voice echoing in the empty streets. He sighed and padded along the streets, frosting things in his wake. "Ow!" A person yelled as Jack's staff didn't phase through him. The person rubbed his shoulder and stared at Jack's stunned face with an eyebrow raised. When he finally collected himself, he shuttered out "You can- you-you can erm. see me? You can see me?" The person made a sound that sounded condescending and dusted imaginary dirt off his shirt. 

The person was, when Jack finally noticed, an African-American. He wore a red beret that hid his hair and back framed glasses. The person also wore a yellow hoodie, worn jeans and sneakers. He held a PDA in his hands. "Well, erm, have you seen my friend Danny? Kinda looks like me but with green eyes?" At the back of his mind, he knew that it was far-fetched that this person had seen Danny but his mouth had moved before he could stop. 

"The only Danny I know is long gone." The answer garnered the attention of Jack. There are probably a lot of Danny's in this town but maybe, just maybe this person knows his Danny. "As in Danny Phantom?" His thoughts were confirmed by the nod that he received from the stranger. He then proceeded to continue, stating that that was the Danny that he was looking for. The incredulous look that he received showed that this person did not believe him. "Danny's not here. He died and trust me, we looked. We checked everywhere in the ghost zone and he wasn't anywhere." The stranger denied. 

Jack shook his head and explained their situation. That as long as a mortal believes, they will be able to see the spirits. At the end of it, the stranger pondered before grabbing Jack's arm and dragging him away. "Come on. The name's Tucker Foley by the way." "Jack Frost, Winter spirit." 

They stopped in front of a house, continuing to the door and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door swung open to reveal a gothic girl. Tucker also dragged her, pulling them upstairs into what Jack assumes to be the girl's bedroom as it was dark compared to the bright interior design of the house. Once they had settled, the girl demanded that they 'spill'. Jack proceeded to recount the explanation that he had given Tucker with a bit more background as to why he was looking for Danny. "Erm... I'm sorry but who are you?" Jack asked the girl who sighed and grunted out 'Sam Manson'. 

She then summarized his words, "So basically, Danny is the Halloween Spirit and apparently a Guardian of Childhood. Now he's missing and you are now looking for him." Receiving a nod, her shoulders dropped and gave a small smile. "Obviously he'd be a Guardian. Stupid Hero complex." She then continued, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "He wouldn't leave a friend hanging like that unless he was fighting or in trouble." Tucker nodded. "It can't be a ghost cause Danny had the portal shut down." He added. The three of them came to the same conclusion. "Danny's in trouble!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow readers! I'm Kitsu and I am back with another chapter. Sorry, it took so long to update, it's just... a bit tedious to type everything out and I now regret that I wrote the story down on paper. Yeah, I know. Excuses and excuses. Anyway, my break is gonna be over soon and I will start school soon again. It should be more flexible than last time because of it being poly. Who knows. Anyways, thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it. If you liked it, kudos and subscribe for future updates. I will talk to you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> KitsuTer Out!
> 
> 30.1.2019


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Danny Phantom or Rise of the Guardian

# Chapter 7

After some time, they managed to sneak into the Fenton's basement and took whatever they needed. The Boo-merang. Lipstick and wrist lasers. Fenton ear-phones. Getting out, they immediately started their search for their missing friend. They first tried the boo-merang which only flew back to them without hitting anything (they followed it). 

Then tracking Danny through Tucker's PDA which was also a no go. Sighing, they looked at each other awkwardly. "So what now?" Tucker asked. The group stood in silence, eyes flickering to each other, trying to find a solution. Finding none, they sighed and slumped their shoulder. Just then, something black dashed towards Jack and collided with him. 

With a yelp, the spirit fell back and landed on the ground, a heavy thud sounded out as his head knocked the concrete. Groaning, he lifted himself as much as he could and stared at his chest where a black fox yipped at him. "Terxcy!" Bounding onto his feet, he cradled the shadow animal to his chest while the others looked at him weirdly. 

"What is that?" Sam asked, curious about the oddly cute pitch black creature. "This is Terxcy, one of Danny's very first little helper." Then, if possible, his face got brighter. "I've got a plan! Terxcy can lead us to Danny! She can feel him!" Flying up, he laughed. 

Following Terxcy was easy enough, given the fact that they took the Fenton Speeder from the Fentons. They trailed after the flying fox, seemingly flying over half the continent into Burges. Reaching, they landed. Walking by foot into the forest with Terxcy leading them, Jack felt that the place was familiar. Finally, they stopped. Sam and Tucker just stared in front of them. An old, wooden bedpost sat there in the soil. Jack however just cursed. 

"Of course Pitch took him! He just had to!" Stomping his leg, the duo watched as ice formed beneath it. "Well, let's get the trouble magnet then," Sam said and pushed the bedframe, revealing the hole beneath it. Together, they jumped into the black abyss. 

Down the hole, Sam and Tucker turned on their torches. It was unsettling. The cave was huge with twist and turns that seem to go on for forever. Stray metal cages hung by chains loomed over them as they traverse the terrain. 

It was just plain creepy, the group decided. Jack took the lead and guided them around with Terxcy next to him, as he kind of came down here before. Hearing something, the group ducked behind one of their pillars and peaked. 

There in front of them was the tall, slender figure of Pitch Black talking to some hooded figure. There were whispers of the conversation that the group could hear but could not exactly decipher what was said. Then, the hooded figure pulled his hood down to reveal none other than Danny Phantom. Yet, something was different. Very different. He looked... like before he died. His black hair shining with the barest hint of silver, skin pale like porcelain and eyes red like blood. The two continued to talk for a while, then their attention snapped towards the trio's position. 

Nightmares neighed behind the trio and swarmed them, forming a circle and effectively blocking any escape. Realising they currently cannot do anything that wasn't fighting, they stood their ground and stared defiantly against the Boogeyman. 

"Well, well. If it isn't Jack Frost and his friends. Did not expect you to find me so quickly when your fellow Guardians couldn't." Pitch chuckled while walking towards them, slinking like a snake. Danny, who was behind Pitch did not say anything, instead choosing to stay silent and gave a twisted grin. One that didn't fit him at all. 

"What did you do to Danny!" Sam snarled while aiming her laser at him. Pitch didn't look phased at all, only smirked. "Me? I didn't really do much. He already had everything there. Hurt. Loneliness. Betrayal. All I did was give him a little nudge and gave him what he wanted." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow readers! I have arrived with another chapter, along with my 'O' level results and because I have been having problems sleeping. I didn't do too good or too bad. Just as expected. So it's okay. And I am hoping if I type out chapters, I will eventually become more tired and can sleep cause it doesn't take much brain power to type all these out. Literally copying and pasting the stories from paper to computer. Anyway. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed this. Kudos if you liked this and subscribe for future updates. I will talk to you guys in the next chapter.
> 
> KitsuTer Out!
> 
> 30.1.2019


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Danny Phantom or Rise of the Guardians.

# Chapter 8

The group didn't look convinced at all and shot. A green barrier erupted around Pitch, blocking all the attacks. Danny's hand raised, he smirked and shot an ecto-ball at the group. They managed to dodge but could barely duck away from the scythe that swung over their heads. "Danny! Snap out of it!" Tucker screamed while hiding behind pillars. 

The ghost didn't pay him any mind. Just simply cackled and threw more ecto-balls at them. Now the three of them were huddled behind a pillar and were whispering and yelling at each other. "What do we do now?! We're outnumbered!" Sam snapped, shooting at a Nightmare. "We've gotta retreat and get the Guardians." Tucker removed a cylindrical object from his belt and swallowed. 

"I hope this works!" With that, he uncapped it and pointed it towards their opponents. A flash of light came out, passing through harmlessly through Pitch and his army but not Danny. He was sucked in. Capping it, the trio ran away by a snow globe that Jack had broke. 

Tumbling out of the portal, they groaned on the floor in a collective heap. "Jack! And guest? What brings you here?" North boomed while passing a toy over to one of the yetis. Untangling themselves, they got up and nursed their bruises that they got from their little escapade. 

"Pitch is definitely back. He somehow managed to control Danny. Or something like that." Jack explained. "We've got Danny in the Thermes, but we don't know how to change him back," Tucker explained, then later muttering 'It's like Freakshow all over again.' North hummed and went into the globe room where he turned on the Aurora to signal to the rest of the Guardians. He then walked to the bookshelf and pulled out a book, flipping through it. 

He sighed and turned towards the trio. 

"Unfortunately, whatever Pitch did, it's new. Do you have a way of stopping him from... wrecking my workshop if you let him out?" Sam and Tucker looked at each other, silently communicating through a silent language before nodding. "We have this Fenton ghost field. Maybe since the thermos worked on him, this might work as well, "Sam removed a device from her bag and placed it on the floor. 

A green dome erupted from the device, big enough to hold more than one person in it. Tucker walked in and released Danny, quickly running out. The group watched as he groggily looked around before he became fully aware. To which he started hitting the walls while hissing threats at them. 

Just then, the other Guardians gathered and looking baffled when the show the yelling child. Quickly explaining the situation, they began to brainstorm ideas. "Did Pitch say anything that might give us the solution?" Tooth asked. "Now that you've mentioned it, he did say something about Danny being hurt, lonely and betrayed. That all he had to do was to give him a little nudge," Sam mused. Pondering over the words, Jack couldn't help but frown. 

Danny did share this with him. How he felt when he saw his best friends with some else, seemingly forgetting completely about him. His parents not being able to see him. His crush dating another. The fact that no one could see him. 'That must be what Pitch meant. So if we break Danny's doubts, we might be able to bring him back.' He thought. He walked to the dome and sat next to the currently, really aggressive boy who was swearing like a sailor. "Hey, Danny. You know you aren't actually alone right?" Jack started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow readers! I have gifted you with another chapter of this story and hope you've enjoyed it! I have taken up Overwatch recently and it is fun! I didn't know what I missed out until I actually started playing it. Not good at it but I try. My results for my poly is also coming out soon so wish me luck! Thank you for reading and once again, hoped you've enjoyed it! If you liked it, kudos and subscribe for future updates. I will talk to you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> KitsuTer Out!
> 
> 30.1.2019


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Danny Phantom or Rise of The Guardians.

# Chapter 9

"You have the Guardians now. Look, even Sam and Tucker are here!" Jack gestured to the duo who had looked at him now that he got their attention. "That's right Danny, you have us now. You aren't forgotten!" Tooth cheered. "Sam and Tucker can see you now. They didn't forget you, Danny." Sam and Tucker nodded furiously. 

"That's right! We looked everywhere for you in the ghost zone. We went to Frostbite and clockwork! One doesn't know and the other won't answer!" Tucker explained. For a while, Danny continued to growl at them but stopped trying to claw his way out of the shield, now only glaring at them. 

"Come on Danny. I haven't known you for very long, but I know this ain't you. You aren't evil. You aren't alone. You've got us, the Guardians, Sam and Tucker. You're family." Jack stared right into the ghost boy's eyes. "Please don't leave us, Danny." With that the black in Danny's hair seems to fade away, falling into black dust on the floor. His red eyes receded to the normal green and glazed over as if he was doped up on painkillers. 

When he became aware enough, he asked with a slur in his voice what had happened. The group quickly explained what had happened with Tucker removing the shield. Jack hugged Danny and patted his back. "It's fine now. You're back and that's what matters." Just then, he finally became aware that there were two humans standing in front of him. Not just any humans but Sam and Tucker. How are they here? Can they see me? Many questions rushed through his head, feeling very discombobulated. While he had his mental breakdown, the two friends looked at him concerned. "Dude, you okay?" Tucker asked while poking the stunned boy. 

Snapping out of his daze, he managed to shutter out some words, though they couldn't understand him at all. "Speak slower," Sam said sighing. Danny let out all the questions that gathered in his head, talking without stopping for a breath, only breathing when he was done. The two recounted their journey to the confused teen, Jack adding in his own details. 

Danny, in turn, explained to them what happened; Landing in Amity Park, Pitch seeking him out and then duking it out. At the end of it, the Guardians were definitely concerned. "That means that Pitch somehow developed this new skill in his time down under," Bunny grunted out, earning grim nods from the rest. 

"Any idea how to defeat him?" Danny asked. He was still a bit put off by the fact his two older best friends could see him, but he'll just have to get used to it. They've got more important things to take care of. Everyone could only look at each other, clueless. "I guess we'll just have to do some research then," he acquiesced. After asking for directions to the library, he started his search with his three friends; Jack, Sam and Tucker close behind him. His family, he reminds himself. 

After a few hours, Danny hit his head on the table. "It's no use, we can't find anything in these old tomes," he whined. Sam rolled her eyes and closed her book, turning towards Danny to say something, only to stop. Danny...looked exactly the same as he did when he died. While she and Tucker grew, he stayed at the same height, the appearance of a fifteen-year-old teenager. His white hair grew slightly longer with some framing his face. 

Yet he's eyes contradict his appearance. Danny's green eyes were no longer filled with innocent joy, replaced with wiseness that spoke beyond his age. Danny had definitely changed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow readers! Brought to you guys another chapter of The New Guardians. So far I hope you've enjoyed this so far! I know this is actually quite different from the original but I thought it might be good. Just as a for a warning, I'm not good at writing a fight scene which would come up later in the story. So sorry if it is short and it sucks and a bit of spoiler. Anyway, thank you for reading! If you liked this, kudos and subscribe for future updates. I will talk to you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> KitsuTer Out!
> 
> 30.1.2019


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Danny Phantom or Rise of The Guardians.

# Chapter 10

She was snapped out her thoughts by Danny waving his hand in front of her face. He looked worried, head tilted a bit in a questioning look. "Sam, you okay?" She nodded, "Yeah, sorry about that." She grinned sheepishly. Then, a thud sounded, echoing in the room. The two turned their attention to a grinning Tucker and Jack, the former being covered in books. 

"Dude! Be careful, North'll kill me if any books have been damaged," Danny chided while plucking books off the floor, Sam pulling Tucker up. Terxcy was picking up the books with her muzzle with Phy and Fang(the snake and bat)(Danny is not good at naming things) doing their best to help. Jack just laughed, petted Terxcy's head and slinging his arms around Danny's shoulders. "Chill, it was an accident. Besides, North almost never uses this place," Jack then pushed off and went flying back to the top. 

The former hero rolled his eyes and picked up an open book from the floor. he was about to close it when the text caught his attention. Flipping the book open fully, he skimmed through it and smiled. he found the solution. Calling the attention of others, they crowded around the book, hope shining in their eyes. Somewhere, a dark figure chuckled while he looked at the book. 

Bringing the book back to the rest of the Guardians, he showed it to them, "Sealing spirits... It might just work!" North cheered. Toothiana took over and read the rest, wings fluttering rapidly. "The things needed are simple as well. Salt, chalk and an object to trap the targetted spirit. Then we set everything up and just repeat this latin incantation." She said, snapping the book shut. Bunny pondered on it for a while before speaking out, " we wouldn't be able to touch the salt, it'd burn us. Sam and Tucker will have to help us." 

Everyone nodded except for the two humans in the room. "Why not?" Tucker questioned. "Well, it's something to do about salt being pure and whatnot. Salt can actually hurt ghost and spirits, trap them even. I'm just glad that no ghost hunter in Amity thought to use them," Danny sighed while shivering at the thought. 

"Wait, how'd you find out? You've eaten don't know how many salted things and it didn't seem to affect you at all," Sam asked. "I think because when it's in cook food, salt isn't pure anymore. It has to be literal salt to hurt us," Danny explained. "Anyways, let's get to work!" 

They met up at Jack's lake and set up the materials, the end result was a pentagram with a ring of salt and a mirror in the centre. "Looks like some satanic ritual," Danny commented while flipping the book to the right page. "Let's just get this done and over with," Sam said, throwing the empty salt bag to the side. Danny nodded and started reading. As he read, the group noted that the circle started to glow dimly in the night, getting brighter the more he read. 

While they were enamoured by the circle, no one noticed a shadowy figure looming behind Danny. Only when he suddenly stopped reciting that the others looked towards his direction questionably. Then they saw Danny being held against a tall, slender body, sharp nails pressed dangerously close to his neck. "How cute. you thought you could get rid of me that easily," Pitch chuckled darkly, his pale lips pulled into a smirk. 

"How'd ya find out?!" Bunny growled. Sandy who was behind him, flashed all sorts of symbols rapidly, almost too fast for anyone to read. Except for one. "Through this little boy of course. You thought you could get rid of all the black sand? Please, don't underestimate me." With that, he brought his hands up, stopping right at Danny's face. Black sand started to creep up his arm, gathering at his hand to form a small, dark cloud. 

Danny started to panic, eyes frantically darting towards the golden man. As the sand started to crawl to Danny, a ball of gold intercepted it, pushing Danny away from Pitch. Danny got as far away from Pitch and summoned his scythe, Terxcy, Phy and Fang appearing in front of him standing threateningly before the NIghtmare. "Fierce," Pitch purred. The Guardians all pounced, attacking Pitch. 

Blows were traded and many times, Pitch managed to get a few hits in at the Guardians. jack froze Pitch to the floor and Danny swung his scythe to his head. Even though he was hit, Pitch broke few and gained some distance between him and them. Then, Danny grabbed at the end of the scythe that materialized to form chains, swing it towards Pitch. He managed to dodge it but was struck by golden sand and a boomerang. Falling, the dream sand held him in place, binding his arms and legs. As he struggled, his Nightmares charged forward, trying to defend their master. 

Suddenly, Pitch screamed, seemingly in pain as his body seemed to vaporised. Dissolving to black smoke, it shot to the mirror like a bullet. With Pitch gone, the Nightmares disappeared. The Guardians looked to the circle where Sam and Tucker were, the former snapping the book shut. "Cool! We did it!" Jack whooped and high fived Danny. Sandy walked to the circle and held out his hand, hand curling around the handle of the mirror given by Tucker. He wrapped it into a ball of golden and sent it away. "Kinda glad Pitch forgot about Sam and Tuck. Who says it wasn't easy." Danny joked. "That's gotta be the _seal-liest_ thing I've ever heard!" 

With the threat gone, they cleaned the place up and relaxed, yetis and elves offering milk and cookies. The original trio gathered at one corner for privacy. "So, how's it been lately?" Danny awkwardly asked. "Er... It was fine. Maybe I guess a bit different?" Tucker said, unsure. The ghost smiled strained, trying to think of other ways to continue the conversation. "What about that dude? The one Sam kissed?" Sam laughed nervously. "That guy? That's Josh. I was trying to get my mind off your death so I tried dating. Not that it worked." Danny nodded. 

The group was silent for a while before they burst out laughing. "Look at us, we were-are best friends yet we just have awkward ass conversations!" Sam chuckled. "I missed you guys, you know," Danny stated, smiling. "We know. We missed you too." Tucker hugged him, Sam joining in. The three cried with tears streaming down their faces. The Guardians watched on with smiles. 

**_~The End~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow readers! The last and final chapter of The New Guardian has arrived and it is time to say adieu to this story. Thank you for supporting me throughout the entire process of making this story. Thank you for reading and I hope you've liked it! If you liked it, kudos. I will talk to you guys in the next story!
> 
> KitsuTer Out!
> 
> 30.1.2019

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow readers! I have brought you the first chapter of this new story that I wrote and hope you've enjoyed it! Thank you for reading and please, kudos if you liked this and subscribe for updates! I will talk to you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> KitsuTer Out!
> 
> 30.1.2019


End file.
